Korban Ketidakpekaan
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Bisa dibilang, ini semacam cerita cinta yang konyol. OCxKoumei. Request-an Hakusa neechan


Huft, padahal author Al udah bilang mau menghindari OC, ya. Tapi author nggak punya pilihan lain, ini request-an soalnya ;-;

Semoga aja jadinya nggak aneh, ya u.u

* * *

><p>Summary: Bisa dibilang, ini semacam cerita cinta yang konyol. OCxKoumei. Request-an Hakusa neechan<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

_Hakusa neechan:_ Oke, seperti pesan neechan, aku akan menistakan neechan :v

_All readers:_ Satu-satunya hal yang author Al harap sekarang adalah semoga OC ff ini nggak jadi mary-sue ;w;

* * *

><p>Rating: Teen<p>

Genre: Humor, Romance

Warning: OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa indonesia, ancur, gaje, garing, gosong(?), kurang lucu, romance nggak kena, kurang jleb, kurang teraniaya(?), de el el~

Disclaimer: Karakter Magi ya bikinan Shinobu Ohtaka, fanfictnya yang buatan saya, Al-chii NekoNyan, dan OC-nya buatan Hakusa neechan .-.

* * *

><p>Hakusa melirik Koumei yang masih asyik menulisi perkamen-perkamen. Sesekali ia senyum-senyum sendiri, membuat Hakusa sedikit penasaran dan mulai mengerenyit melihat perkamen yang ditulis Koumei itu.<p>

Tapi begitu melihat kepala Hakusa mendekat, Koumei cepat-cepat meringkas perkamennya.

"Eeeh?" Hakusa manyun. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, menatap tajam kearah Koumei. "Koumei-sama pelit!"

"Tapi ini sebuah rahasia, Hakusa," balas Koumei, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hakusa mengerenyit. Ia tahu kalau sikap Koumei seperti itu artinya ia gugup.

"Tunjukkan padaku!" paksa Hakusa, mendorong-dorong Koumei agar menjauh dari mejanya.

Tapi Koumei tidak mau kalah, ia tetap bertahan sambil menggeleng keras, "Tetap nggak boleh, Hakusa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakusa berjalan sendirian di koridor istana Kekaisaran Kou.

Wajahnya masih manyun.

Dia baru saja diusir oleh Koumei, satu-satunya orang yang ia suka dan selalu menjadi partnernya.

Tapi sekarang...

**IA BARU SAJA DIUSIR KOUMEI DARI RUANG KERJANYA.**

Oh yeah.

Sakit banget.

Kemudian...

"Hakusa neechaaaaaaaaan~~" terdengar suara alay(?) memanggil Hakusa.

Sekali dengar saja Hakusa sudah tahu kalau itu adalah Koura, sepupu sekaligus adik tirinya yang siscon dan yuri yang kerjanya ngejar-ngejar kakaknya, Kouha.

Baiklah, tampaknya penjelasan tentang Koura terlalu panjang.

Back to topic...

"Koura, kamu alay sekali," ujar Hakusa datar, menatap kosong kearah Koura.

Koura diam sesaat, tampak berpikir. Kemudian ia menepuk tangannya, tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Neechan..."—Koura menarik nafas panjang—"DIUSIR SAMA KOUMEI NIISAN LAGI, YA?" tanya Koura to-the-point.

_Jleb._

_Dalem._

"Aku nggak ngerti, neechan rasanya kayak sia-siain kecantikan neechan dengan suka pada Koumei niisan," ujar Koura, memajukan bibirnya.

Hakusa mulai mengeluarkan deathglare.

Memang, adik sepupunya yang satu ini cukup sentimental kalau mengenai Koumei. Bisa dibilang Koura membenci Koumei. Dia ngakunya dukung Hakusa dengan Koumei, tapi dia selalu mengata-ngatai Koumei—dengan sadis—di depan Hakusa.

"Terima kasih pujianmu, Koura. Itu membuatku sedikit sakit hati," ujar Hakusa sambil tersenyum —coret—seram—coret— pada Koura.

Baru saja Koura akan meninggalkan Hakusa, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan bilang, "Ah, aku lupa bilang! Kata imouto, Koumei niisan nggak peka, lho!"

Koura pergi begitu saja setelah sukses membuat Hakusa tersakiti(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakusa menatap Koumei lekat-lekat, berharap Koumei akan balik menatapnya.

Tapi setelah sekitar 15 menit menatap Koumei tanpa berkedip, Hakusa menyerah.

"Uh, Koumei-sama benar-benar nggak peka," gumam Hakusa dalam hati.

Akhirnya ia hanya melamun sambil melihat apa yang Koumei lakukan.

Koumei sedang menjelaskan stategi perang pada beberapa orang prajurit kerajaan untuk persiapan perang dengan Magnostad.

Perlahan-lahan Hakusa menyadari bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu...

"Hakusa, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Koumei tiba-tiba, menoleh pada Hakusa yang duduk melamun di belakangnya.

Hakusa tersentak. "E-eh? Apanya?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang aku bahas?" tanya Koumei.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak dengar!" balas Hakusa—sok—kesal.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kukatakan?"

"E-eh...," Hakusa memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. "Po-pokoknya tentang strategi perang!"

Koumei menghela nafas.

Koumei kemudian bicara pada para prajurit, "Ya, kalian semua boleh bubar. Kalian mengerti strateginya, 'kan? Aku juga akan bicara pada komandan kalian nanti. Sekian."

Setelah para prajurit keluar ruangan, Koumei duduk disebelah Hakusa.

"Hakusa, tidak biasanya kau tidak fokus," ujar Koumei, menatap Hakusa dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sergah Hakusa, melengos keras—padahal sebenernya seneng karena di notice(?)—.

Koumei mendekati Hakusa, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Ah! wajahmu memerah!" Koumei menempelkan punggung tanggannya pada dahi Hakusa, dan satunya lagi pada dahinya sendiri. "Apa kau demam, Hakusa?"

_DUAGH!_

Hakusa melempar Koumei dengan kursi.

Itu sukses membuat Koumei pingsan berdarah-darah di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koura, bagaimana ini?!" teriak Hakusa panik dengan wajah khawatir—yang sangat berlebihan—.

Koura mengunyah sarapannya dengan tatapan datar, "Koumei niisan lagi?"

Hakusa mengangguk.

"Aku bosan," Koura menghela nafas. "Dan jijik," sambungnya.

Sebenarnya, hanya mendengar nama Koumei saja Koura muntah. Tapi apa alasan dia belum muntah sekarang? Karena ia sayang pada sarapannya dan Kouen menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku kesal, Koura! Setiap aku ngasih kode pada Koumei-sama, selalu... Selalu... HUAAAAAA!" Hakusa justru stress sendiri.

"Siapa suruh naksir Koumei niisan," jawab Koura dingin.

"Siapa yang naksir aku?" tanya Koumei yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Koura.

"...tidak ada," Koura mengabaikan Koumei dan menatap tajam pada Hakusa yang sibuk salting dan blushing sendiri.

"Kau membuatku sakit hati, Koura," Koumei menghela nafas nafas kecewa—begitu pula dengan Hakusa(?)—.

Kemudian, Koumei—dengan wajah tanpa dosa—, duduk disebelah Hakusa, membuatnya makin salah tingkah dan menoleh kaku pada Koura.

Tapi karena Koura benar-benar tak ingin muntah diatas piring sarapannya, ia mengabaikan Hakusa, membuat Hakusa panik sendiri.

Ia membuat gerak-gerik aneh agar punya alasan untuk bicara pada Koumei.

Akan tetapi...

Koumei hanya mengunyah sarapannya tanpa menoleh pada Hakusa.

Dalam kata lain: **IA TERJEBAK DALAM AWKWARD MOMENT DIMANA IA DUDUK BERSEBELAHAN DENGAN ORANG YANG IA SUKAI, BERUSAHA MEMBUAT GERAK-GERIK AGAR DIPEDULIKAN, TETAPI ORANG ITU JUSTRU NGGAK NGEH DAN TETEP MAKAN DENGAN SANTAINYA PADAHAL KITANYA UDAH KE-GEER-AN SETENGAH MAMPUS.**

Oke. Penjelasan itu panjang banget.

Benar-benar Hakusa yang mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup, ah! Aku capek!" teriak Hakusa, melempar dirinya diatas kasur.

Hakusa mengambil bonekanya yang ada diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Boneka itu adalah hadiah pemberian Koumei ketika ia ulangtahun, katanya itu adalah ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantunya selama ini.

"Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kalau boneka ini mengandung rasa cinta Koumei-sama," ujar Hakusa pelan, memeluk boneka tersebut.

Yah, setidaknya itu pendapat Hakusa sampai Koura dan Kouha datang ke kamarnya dan melihat boneka itu.

"Oh, Hakusa neechan, boneka itu milikmu?" tanya Koura, mendekati boneka tersebut.

Hakusa mengangguk.

"Hei, Koura, bonekanya mirip dengan yang Mei-nii mau berikan padamu waktu itu," ungkap Kouha, ikut berdiri dibelakang Koura.

Koura mengangguk. "Kurasa karena aku tidak mau mengambilnya, ia memberikannya pada neechan."

"Itu, 'kan, boneka murah seharga 1 huang, tak ada yang mau menawarnya di pelelangan, jadi hanya Mei-nii sendiri yang menawar harga 1 huang."

"Intinya, itu boneka murahan nggak laku, ya, 'kan, Kouha imouto?"

Hakusa kaku.

_Krek._

_Krek._

_Krek._

Terdengar suara hati yang potek(?).

Intinya Koumei memberikannya pada Hakusa bukan karena cinta, tapi karena dia merasa dia nggak mungkin menyimpan bonekanya di kamarnya dan ketika ia berusaha memberikannya pada Koura, Koura menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koura, usahaku kurang, ya?" tanya Hakusa depresi.

Koura yang sedang asyik menggosok tongkatnya, menoleh.

"Apanya?" Koura justru balik bertanya.

"Apa aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta Koumei-sama?!"

Koura hanya menjawab, "Oh."

"SERIUSAN, KOURA!" teriak Hakusa sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Koura.

"Ne-neechan... A-aku pusing...," ujar Koura yang mulai mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. "Ya-yang jelas... Neechan... Ha-harus berhenti tsundere..."

_Hening._

Hakusa berhenti mengguncang Koura.

Baru saja Koura akan menghela nafas lega, Hakusa kembali mengguncangnya—dengan lebih keras—, "KAU BENAR!"

Ia kemudian berlari keluar, meninggalkan Koura yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

_Tok, tok._

"Masuklah," jawab suara Koumei di dalam.

Hakusa membuka pintu ruang kerja Koumei perlahan, menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Benar aku boleh masuk?" tanya Hakusa pelan, terlihat sedikit gugup. Ia hanya khawatir Koumei marah padanya karena ia melempar kursi padanya waktu itu.

Tapi Koumei justru tersenyum lebar padanya, membuatnya tersipu.

"Tak apa, masuklah," ujar Koumei, masih tersenyum pada Hakusa.

Hakusa masuk dengan ragu-ragu,

"A-anu... Koumei-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau saat ini... Suka pada seseorang?"

_Hening._

Koumei menatap Hakusa lekat-lekat. "Suka?"

Hakusa mengangguk.

"Ya, aku suka seseorang."

"SIAPA?!" Saking bersemangatnya, Hakusa sampai tak sadar bahwa suaranya terlalu keras.

"Aku suka Hakusa."

Jawaban Koumei itu membuat Hakusa terperangah. Dalam hati, ia bergumam, Koumei-sama suka padaku?! Astaga!

"Aku juga suka Koura," tambah Koumei tiba-tiba.

Hakusa menoleh dengan wajah syok. Ia kembali bergumam, Koumei-sama siscon?

"Kouha juga," Koumei masih melanjutkan omongannya. "Kouen oniisan juga. Aku suka saudara-saudaraku!"

_Hening panjang..._

.

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pintu ruang kerja Koumei di gebrak keras.

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Kouha dan Koura berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Eh, Kouha, Koura," ujar Koumei dengan nada polos.

"NGGAK USAH SOK POLOS!" teriak Koura kesal, mengacungkan telujuknya kearah wajah Koumei.

"AKU SUDAH NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!" Kouha menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Tapi, 'kan, kalian yang menyuruhku untuk berakting polos dan nggak peka begitu," ungkap Koumei tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"MAKANYA, SEKARANG HENTIKAN ITU! BIKIN KESAL!" teriak Kouha dan Koura bersamaan.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian?" tanya Hakusa pelan.

Koumei, Kouha, dan Koura serentak menoleh kearah Hakusa.

"Apanya?" Koura justru balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya kalian menyuruh Koumei-sama untuk berakting polos?" Hakusa kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang seram dan deathglare perlahan-lahan muncul di belakang Hakusa.

Koura langsung pucat, sementara Kouha menatap Hakusa dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ne-neechan serem...," ujar Koura pelan, memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum tanpa dosa agar tak terlihat bersalah.

"Jadi ini kerjaan kalian berdua, ya?" tanya Hakusa lagi, dengan tatapan mengancam.

"E-eh... Ya... INI IDENYA KOURA, SA-CHAN!" Kouha langsung menunjuk kearah Koura, menuduhnya.

"EEEHHHH? INI, 'KAN, KERJAANNYA IMOUTO!" balas Koura tak mau kalah, balik menunjuk Kouha. "Neechan, Kouha imouto yang salah!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

Hakusa mendengus keras melihat Koura dan Kouha justru berdebat dan tak memperdulikannya.

"Apa aktingku menyakiti hatimu, Hakusa?" tanya Koumei yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Hakusa.

"Ti-tidak... Cuma..."

"Maaf," ujar Koumei pelan.

Hakusa menggeleng. "Ini kerjaan Koura dan Kouha-san, 'kan? Anda tak perlu minta maaf."

Koumei tersenyum.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari raut muka Hakusa yang tampak kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koumei, menepuk pelan kepala Hakusa, membuat Hakusa sedikit tersentak.

Hakusa kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan masalah besar."

Koumei menghela nafas.

Sesaat, ia tampak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya, tapi kemudian dia meletakkan itu kembali.

Sayangnya, Koura dan Kouha yang kebetulan sudah berhenti bertengkar melihat apa yang dilakukan Koumei tersebut.

Mereka berdua serentak berlari menuju Koumei. Kouha memegangi Koumei sementara Koura mengacak-acak laci Koumei.

"Hei! Koura, hentikan! Kouha, lepaskan aku!" Koumei meronta sementara Kouha terus berusaha menahannya.

"Imouto, tahan Koumei nii-san sebentar! Aku butuh waktu untuk mencarinya!" perintah Koura pada Kouha, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Kouha.

Koura pun membaca sekilas lembar demi lembar kertas yang ada di dalam laci Koumei. Beberapa ia letakkan kembali kedalam laci, dan sisanya ia pegang.

"Hakusa neechan, sini, deh!" panggil Koura, melambaikan tangannya pada Hakusa.

"Apa, sih, Koura?" tanya Hakusa keheranan.

Koura memberikan kertas yang ia ambil dari laci Koumei itu pada Hakusa, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Baca, deh!"

"E-eh! Jangan!" teriak Koumei panik.

Tapi kali ini Koura telah bergabung dengan Kouha untuk menahan Koumei, sehingga Koumei makin sulit bergerak.

Hakusa pun membaca satu persatu, halaman demi halaman kertas itu. Dan kemudian...

Wajahnya merah padam.

Reaksi Hakusa menandakan ia sudah selesai membaca semua halaman, sehingga Koura dan Kouha berhenti menahan Koumei.

Tapi sebenarnya, sejak Hakusa mulai membaca kertas itu, ia sudah kaku dengan wajah memerah.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah kumpulan puisi dan surat cinta yang Koumei buat untuk Hakusa, tapi ia tak kunjung berani memberikannya.

"K-k-kau... B-b-b-ba-baca... S-semuanya, Hakusa?" tanya Koumei gelagapan.

Hakusa mengangguk, masih tampak syok. Ia terlihat hampir menangis.

Melihat Hakusa seperti itu, Koumei bingung harus melakukan apa.

Tapi kemudian, Koura dan Kouha mendorong pelan punggungnya, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

Ia langsung mengerti apa yang Koura dan Kouha maksud, kemudian mendatangi Hakusa.

Ia memeluk Hakusa dan menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Tangisan itu... Bukan karena kau tak suka, 'kan?"

Kali ini air mata Hakusa benar-benar menetes.

"A-aku... Aku..."

Koumei mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Hakusa, "Ya, aku suka Hakusa."

Wajah Hakusa semakin merah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, Koumei menoleh pada Koura, "Koura, kalimatnya seperti itu, ya?"

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Hening._

Hakusa mulai mengeluarkan deathglare lagi.

Koura pucat.

Kouha kabur.

Koumei bingung.

"Kali ini bukan salahku, neechan!"

Dan mulailah adegan ala film-film India(?) atau dalam kata lain, 'KEJAR-KEJARAN'.

-The End-

* * *

><p>Author Al nggak dapet ide buat bikin happy ending, makanya endingnya kayak gini \:v

Author berusaha keras biar nggak mary-sue banget, jadi maaf kalau masih kebangetan, ya ;-;

Ini ff sebenernya udah ngestuck dari bulan Agustus yang lalu, tapi akhirnya author Al dapet ide juga~ -w-"

Aku akan menyalahkan neechan karena membuat diriku membuat ff nista ini! ToT)/


End file.
